


so far everything good

by kireinayuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, there’s some implications but even i don’t know what they are but let me know if you catch the vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireinayuta/pseuds/kireinayuta
Summary: he missed him. more than anyone could comprehend, but he figures it’s better if no one could comprehend.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 136





	so far everything good

"baby."

the ceiling is blank as he stares at it, not remembering the last time he blinked. there are flecks of multicoloured paint which litter the white canvas of the ceiling, courtesy of a drunken adventure one night with am equally as drunken donghyuck. he doesn't mind it though. he thinks it adds a little bit to the boringness of the ceiling. 

no one wanted to be boring anyways. 

his fingers are splayed out on the bed, twitching every so often because of the lack of movement. he can feel his body go rigid at the sound, something he hasn't heard in the one or two hours he's been holed up in his studio apartment alone. 

"hm?" he ends up casually humming as a response, closing his eyes, almost opening them immediately when he feels them burn. god, he should blink more often. 

"baby," the voice sighs again, and suddenly, the bed is dipping and his limbs are being folded in on himself while a pair of sturdier, thicker arms encase his entire frame. he doesn't move on his own though, nothing except for burrowing himself as close to the body as physically possible, inhaling the familiar scent of vanilla and pine. 

"jeno," he mutters, drowsiness suddenly a very prominent feeling which is taking over his entire body. "i miss you." he feels his system slow down, feels warmth spread through his body. he feels jeno hold him tighter, and he feels the feather light kiss he leaves on his head. 

"get some sleep." 

——

when jaemin comes to, he's in the exact same position he remembers being in before succumbing to his tired state. however, the only difference this time, is that he's much, much colder than he was falling asleep.

"jen—"

"right here," jeno interrupts, coming up to jaemin's bed with two mugs in his hands. he sets them both down on jaemin's bedside table, seating himself down on the bed next to where jaemin is laying down. "didn't go anywhere."

jaemin visibly calms down at that, closing his eyes once more when he feels jeno card his fingers through his hair. he isn't tired enough to fall back asleep, but he did miss jeno's touch and presence to get himself up right now. 

"how was your trip?" he ends up asking, some seconds, or minutes, later. jeno hums does a second or two, as if gathering information for his answer.

"boring." 

jaemin turns around after jeno's answer, still laying down as he circles his arms to hug the older boy's waist. he pillows his head on jeno's thigh, and can't find it in himself to care about the possibility of jeno's thigh going numb. 

"don't let your teammates hear that," jaemin jokes, finding one of jeno's hands and holding it between his own. being this close to jeno again only makes him realize how much he really missed him during the two weeks he was gone for. it wasn't like they could call or facetime each other either; jeno's swim team had been gone for a camping trip in hopes of building teamwork and creating bonds. "i missed you."

"i missed you too." jeno admits, although jaemin already knew that much. 

"no," jaemin mumbles, bringing jeno's hand up to his lips and pressing kisses to his knuckles. "i missed you." he repeats, with a bit more emphasis this time.

“you’re sweet,” jeno ends up mumbling, watching with soft eyes, how jaemin busies himself with his hand. 

silence washes over the pair once again, but jeno doesn’t once tear his eyes off of jaemin, who ends up placing the former’s hand on his cheek after a few minutes of fondling with it. he seems to curl closer to jeno after that, practically laying in his lap, similar to how his cats would.

“i made you coffee,” jeno announces, gesturing vaguely to the bedside table, where the two lukewarm mugs he had entered the bedroom with reside. “if you’d like some.”

“i love you.” comes jaemin’s simple reply, however he makes no move to grab the mug. jeno isn’t offended, he hasn’t seen jaemin in two weeks, and vice versa, he kind of expected the clinginess.

“i love you too.”

“really?”

jeno isn’t surprised at the question anymore. he’s gotten used to answering the follow up, and he doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired or reassuring the person who means the most to him, hundred times over. 

“more than anything.”

“more than swim team?” jaemin asks, and jeno would think that it would be a humorous question, but the solemn tone of the question and the way jaemin’s voice quivers near the end is a clear indication of the weight of the question. 

“more than anything.” the elder ends up repeating, squeezing jaemin’s cheek affectionately with the hand the younger had previously placed there. 

“more than anything,” jaemin echos in a whisper, seeming dazed as his eyes stare blankly at the wall in front of him. jeno sees the ghost of a smile creep up onto his lips. “that’s nice.”

“you’re nice,” jeno supplies.

“you’re my boyfriend.” and yeah, it may be their third head of dating, but jeno is never going to get over the butterflies which swarm his stomach when someone so much as mentions jaemin being his boyfriend. in some ways, it still feels unreal. 

“much to my honour, yeah.”


End file.
